warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Bluestar
Hi there, ! I assume you wish to speak to me. Leave your message below, and I'll get back to you ASAP! Please try to use correct grammar and spelling! Archives Archive 1 Archive 2 Leave your messages below peeps! Thx! Hey Brighty! Thanks SOOOOOOOOO much for helping me with my first real siggie! :D XXDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Here to is! See how AWESOME it turned out! [[User:Bluejay12|''Frosty Branches,]][[User talk:Bluejay12|' Twittering Blue Jays]] 05:49, November 15, 2013 (UTC) hi there more perfect --"Who looks at something and thinks, oh, that could be a little more sonic?" 23:33, November 16, 2013 (UTC) i literally. ca nnot take how nice to me you are im gonn a get on skype bby --"Who looks at something and thinks, oh, that could be a little more sonic?" 23:35, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks It didn't work but thanks for trying to help!- Luna Sure :) And then you can read something for me x3 Chat on here? Look before you listen because light comes before sound 16:11, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Brighty get back on chattttt <3 Look before you listen because light comes before sound 17:22, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Your fanfictions are really good! I love your writing style. I'm new to this wiki, so please call me Mary. Maryjasmine (talk) 17:40, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Mary Thank you very much! It isn't bad at all. :) SimonI was reborn this way 17:47, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Nice to meet you too, Brighty! Just going to try and introduce myself around. I'm not a regular here yet! Maryjasmine (talk) 17:50, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Mary K, I'll go see if you're on chat or IRC :) Look before you listen because light comes before sound 02:02, November 18, 2013 (UTC) I just got a tablet, and wanted to practice, so I decided to practice using your million year old leafpool and squirrelflight request :3 Eh, sorry about how it looks, I'm still getting used to my tablet. Look before you listen because light comes before sound 06:24, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey Brights! Do you mind teaching me how to code? Like what Roo taught you? We never finished our sessions xD <3 Firey Look before you listen because light comes before sound 02:32, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Lol okay <3 And I think you need to get back on NC, since you're Roo's apprentice now. But yeah, after I finish helping for dinner, I'll be on chat. IRC shall we? Look before you listen because light comes before sound 02:47, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Well, we're hard to resist. And.... I dunno how to, and I dun wanna (unless you wanna do it for me?) Look before you listen because light comes before sound 02:50, November 22, 2013 (UTC) okay! <3 Thanks Brights (Andddd I'm updating Dark of Night soon!) Look before you listen because light comes before sound 02:52, November 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm on! Look before you listen because light comes before sound 03:06, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Couple things. CONGRATS ON EDIT 2000 :D And do you wanna come on chat? I'm bored. I made a new signature. NEW DIV_IDE 04:24, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Okay :3 I technically still have science homework, too, but it's not due till Monday, soo *procrastination mode* I'll just keep listening to music. NEW DIV_IDE 04:30, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey :) Look before you listen because light comes before sound 03:40, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Yep, you can take the template off. Just remember next time to say on the adoption form that you adopted it. Wetstream 16:55, November 28, 2013 (UTC) WFW Editors' Team Assignments Once you finish editing, please make sure to tell me you have done so and remove the template from the page! Thanks. :) --may the odds be ever in your favor 04:41, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Ohai Brightyy <3 (hugs) Look before you listen because light comes before sound 00:03, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for wishing me a happy birthday! It means a lot. :33 Wetstream 20:25, November 29, 2013 (UTC) okay, so, when I looked at it in Source mode, there were these things on either side of the paragraphs, like ( ) without the spaces and parentheses, of course. What you need to do is get rid of everything that isn't your actual text (of the aritcle). Make sure you do this in Source mode, otherwise it won't look like there's anything wrong. If you need any help, let me know! I hope this works. :) --may the odds be ever in your favor 00:45, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Brighty! (hugs) [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'''Even 'if ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'lose ']][[Pine Frost|'my 'memory, 'I 'will ']][[Dark of Night|'never 'forget 'you <3']] 01:42, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Herro Brights/my lovely wife <3 Can you read what I have so far for Nothing Else To Say? Thanks, do comment too! <3 ya ~Firey [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'Even 'if ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'lose ']][[Pine Frost|'my 'memory, 'I 'will ']][[Dark of Night|'never 'forget 'you <3]] 23:04, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Their Pebblestar's kits are they not? xD And I think you wrote that in the story, or I'm just bad at remembering things xD But I'm not changing it, too lazyyyy. :P [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'Even 'if ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'lose ']][[Pine Frost|'my 'memory, 'I 'will ']][[Dark of Night|'never 'forget 'you <3]] 01:52, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Oh lol, but I kinda meant they were.. I dunno anymore xD I'm still not fixing it :P [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'Even 'if ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'lose ']][[Pine Frost|'my 'memory, 'I 'will ']][[Dark of Night|'never 'forget 'you <3]] 04:25, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Yes :P [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'Even 'if ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'lose ']][[Pine Frost|'my 'memory, 'I 'will ']][[Dark of Night|'never 'forget 'you <3]] 00:59, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Sure, get on <3 [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'Even 'if ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'lose ']][[Pine Frost|'my 'memory, 'I 'will ']][[Dark of Night|'never 'forget 'you <3]] 01:55, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Aww merry Christmas to you too. Love ya <3 We are the fallen angels 05:08, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Hello :) [[User:Rainsplash987|'If you're wrong in the way you're right,']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''' you're wrong even if you're right']] 22:22, December 30, 2013 (UTC) You copier xD My siggie's almost exactly like yours :3 okay, just saying hi xP PM's on Watty? [[User:Cchen3|'It's 'never ]][[User talk:Cchen3|'''too 'late ']][[Pine Frost|'to 'start 'dreaming']] 22:30, December 30, 2013 (UTC) The colors??? xD I dunno, it just looks like mine :3 [[User:Cchen3|'It's 'never ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'too 'late ']][[Pine Frost|'to 'start 'dreaming']] 22:34, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Brighty! Just wondering, could you just quickly take a look at my first fan fic (show), and tell me if there is too much coding? Thanks a bunch! (And do not read my plan on Season 1, major spoilers.):P Peregrinefalcon (talk) 05:21, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year's! Hey Brighty! This is just Rainy, going around and leaving people little messages just so they know they've made 2013 for special for me. I have no idea how we became so close; it just happened--probably because of our mutal weirdness--and I'm really glad it did, because you're always there for me. I love the randomness of our conversations, and how we can like completely different things yet still get along just fine. You're a wonderful person that I'm blessed to know <3 I hope 2014 is a great year for you, because you deserve it to be. - Rainy [[User:Rainsplash987|'If you're wrong in the way you're right,']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''' you're wrong even if you're right']] 18:28, December 31, 2013 (UTC) I'm on IRC now :3 We are the fallen angels 04:31, January 1, 2014 (UTC) THATS BECAUSE TURLTES ARE SWEGGY LITTLE BITCHES the cold never bothered me anyways 19:58, January 1, 2014 (UTC) BRIGHTY YOU STOLE MY TALK PAGES VIRIGNITY the cold never bothered me anyways 00:41, January 2, 2014 (UTC) wow I never knew you had that in you c; c; c; omf ilysm the cold never bothered me anyways 00:45, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Look! I have my first signature! :) Like it? ''[[User:Peregrinefalcon|'And the day came...' ]]'when the riskTo Leap Into Fireto[[To Leap Into Fire|'' remain tigh ]]t in a bud[[To Leap Into Fire| ''was more ]] painful than the risk it took to blossom. 23:16, January 2, 2014 (UTC) IRC pls? We are the fallen angels 00:08, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Ello! Hey uh, you want to help me make an archive? xDDD If you can't, its okay, but like, I seriously have too many messages, and I failed miserably last time :3 [[User:Cchen3|'It's 'never ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'too 'late ']][[Pine Frost|'to 'start 'dreaming']] 00:57, January 10, 2014 (UTC) That's what happened last time ;c, I'll ask her, thanks for your help though <3 [[User:Cchen3|'It's 'never ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'too 'late ']][[Pine Frost|'to 'start 'dreaming']] 01:05, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Um,Brighty,I have an & sign in my username,but I can't get the siggy I want. Firey advised that I asked you. Can you help me with my siggy?-- 04:38, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Um,Tigerleaf left a link on my talk page,then Firey left a second option,so check there!-- 04:45, January 10, 2014 (UTC) I have to go for a while,so leave what you think and I'll get back soon as I can!-- 04:47, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Um,I followed your advice,so I'll just cross my fingers and hope my anxiousness doesn't cause an avalanche!--Shadows Are Dark Mirrors OfYourself 05:42, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for all your help! I love my siggy and am so glad you helped me get it!--Shadows Are Dark Mirrors OfYourself 06:22, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey, are you still mad at me? I'm really worried. 08:40, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Why are you made at yourself? You got me an amazing siggy!--Shadows Are Dark Mirrors OfYourself 20:55, January 10, 2014 (UTC) So, we're friends again? Oh, I also have this idea for Brightsong that stemmed from our little... er, argument. Brightsong doesn't tell anyone her actual name and someone finds out and she spends an entire episode trying to kill them. What do you think? 23:07, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Meet on WFW chat? 00:39, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey Brighty... I know I was a jerk back there. I just want to let you know that I'm really sorry, and I won't bug you guys again. I can believe it if you don't wanna forgive me or anything; I just want to let you know. LoveandJoy 07:04, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Hi I Love you too? Nice siggy. I cannot make better signatures than this. :P (talk) 04:02, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Gosh xD I even fixed it just for you before I signed this :3 [[User:Cchen3|''F'R''O]][[User talk:Cchen3|''Z'E'N'']][[Flames of Love|''The ''cold '']][[Pine Frost|''never ''bothered ]][[Cold|''me ''anyway'']] 22:40, January 19, 2014 (UTC) I actually need to go now :c sowwy <3 [[User:Cchen3|''F'R'O'']][[User talk:Cchen3|''Z'E'N'']][[Flames of Love|''The ''cold '']][[Pine Frost|''never ''bothered ]][[Cold|''me ''anyway'']] 03:13, January 22, 2014 (UTC) COOKIE :D <3333 Yes I'll take it. [[User:Cchen3|''F'R'O'']][[User talk:Cchen3|''Z'E'N'']][[Flames of Love|''The ''cold '']][[Pine Frost|''never ''bothered ]][[Cold|''me ''anyway'']] 01:45, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Hello Brighty! I am not sure if you recall but sometime during this month you signed up for WFWrimo; a month-long activity during which you will try to write a 10,000 word fanfiction in under thirty days! WFWrimo starts on February and I have finally arranged the groups. The "pep talker" of your group is to be the experienced writer within your group who will give advice, tips and suggestions to you on your writing. You also share a camp with some people; the idea with sharing a camp is to read the fanfictions that your camp-mates shall be writing for WFWrimo. This way you guys can give each other feedback and advice to motivate each other to continue. You have been located in 'CAMP B'. Your pep talker is Rainy and the members of your camp are WAFFA, Silver, Firey and Brighty! On the first of February; which is within four days, you may begin to write your WFWrimo fanfiction! If you do not complete it that is okay, but the goal is just to write a lot of warriors fanfiction! I look forward to February 1st and I hope you do too! the cold never bothered me anyways 15:04, January 26, 2014 (UTC) would you like a hand with your userpage lol? the cold never bothered me anyways 02:06, January 27, 2014 (UTC) do you need help with your userpage. xD [[User:Stareh|'' I wrestle with my thoughts ]] ''I shook the hand of doubt '' 20:33, January 27, 2014 (UTC) I fixed it and swapped some stuff around so it worked better, but I kept your wording and colors and stuff the same. If you don't like it that's fine, you can revert it back, but I was bored, and I kinda like the way it turned out, so. xD no hard feelings if you want to change it back~ [[User:Stareh| I wrestle with my thoughts ]] ''I shook the hand of doubt '' 21:05, January 27, 2014 (UTC) WFWrimo Hello there! This is just a lil' message from your 'pep talker' in preparation for WFWrimo. I'm so glad you're in my camp; we've totally got the coolest group, okay? Though I'm pretty sure I know all of you(actually I do, but...) I'm Rainy! I'm pretty sure you're aware of this, but the goal of WFWrimo is to write a 10,000 word fanfiction(33.5 words daily, if averaged), and I'm here to help you get there! As your pep talker, I'm going to be commenting on all of your stories, as well as posting encouraging tips about writing to keep everyone motivated. Our camp page can be found here. I'll be editing it soon; you can go there to find goals for the week, helpful writing suggestions, and other random stuff. If you want find a good quote or something to go there, message me it and I'll put it up! One last thing; Camp B is rather boring as a title, so methinks we should spruce it up. Any ideas? Suggestions? Camp Unicorns? Camp Donuts? Camp Cupcakes? Something slightly less lame from you guys? Looking forward to this month, and I wish you the best of luckkkk~ your pep talker, Rainy [[User:Rainsplash987|'My thoughts are stars I ']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'cannot fathom into constellations]] 18:33, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Just a friendly reminder that WRWrimo starts today! the cold never bothered me anyways 00:50, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Hi, so everyone withdrew from the contest except you, so you instantly win by default. You can finish the story, or not, but you win. Congratulations!!!!!! SECRETS are best kept SECRET 00:33, February 3, 2014 (UTC)s Congratulations!!!! Colors: dark blue or touriquiose Fonts: ....? Links (Your page, your talk, your story etc.): My home or talk page Other: none Thanks Bluestar&Brightheart! Or Brighty? Duskwind13 (talk) 23:56, February 3, 2014 (UTC)s Okay. Just please not that weird one that makes it all in code? Duskwind13 (talk) 00:03, February 4, 2014 (UTC)s Thanks! Duskwind13 (talk) 00:09, February 4, 2014 (UTC)s am the wind that whistles at dusk (if that's to long then) Wind whistles best at dusk (plays off my name :)) Duskwind13 (talk) 00:13, February 4, 2014 (UTC)s I love it! Thanks soooooo much! Duskwind13 (talk) 00:22, February 4, 2014 (UTC)s You did my siggie, but for some reason it's not working. I think it had to do with me messaging on another wiki. I dunno. Can you fix it please? And no, I didn't mess with it until it stopped working. 01:25, February 18, 2014 (UTC)s Thanks. I'm not sure what happened. Probably when I messaged on another wiki idk. 18:42, February 18, 2014 (UTC)s BRIGHTYYYYYYYYYYYYY! HAI! Who Wants To Be A Millionaire: WFW/Episode One ^^ Read that! I started it! :D 00:10, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Here or NC? 00:12, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Hello, would you like a cookie? (offers cookie) [[User:Cchen3|''F'R''O]][[User talk:Cchen3|''Z'E''N]][[Flames of Love|''The ''cold '']][[Pine Frost|''never ''bothered ]][[Cold|''me ''anyway'']] 01:48, February 25, 2014 (UTC)